


Fiendfyre

by KatTheKlaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheKlaw/pseuds/KatTheKlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy Parkinson returns to Hogwarts for her eighth year to join the Slytherin Quidditch team in hopes of winning back Draco Malfoy after their summer break-up. Will she achieve her end or run into a new beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck are you doing Pans?"

Pansy's stomach swooped upon hearing the shout of the familiar voice and she whipped her head around, spotting Draco immediately. He was standing, about twenty feet below, donning his Quidditch uniform, and watching her intensely with the famous Malfoy sneer marring his otherwise perfect features. She was captivated immediately by his sudden presence as was always the case, and her knee-jerk reaction at his stunning appearance caused her to break her concentration. Realizing too late her mistake, she squealed frightfully, her attention was brought to the ground below her, already mere feet away, and she tumbled rather ungracefully straight into it with terribly horrendous momentum. She heard her broom snap upon impact, and felt her teeth sink painfully into her tongue.

Draco glided forward, his eyes on the groaning heap of Pansy, and his eyebrows furrowed "Stupid chit" he muttered just before he reached her mass of tangled robes and limbs, and a broken broom.

"Fuck." she moaned as the copper taste of blood exploded in her mouth. She cringed when she looked up to see Draco's scowling expression hovering above her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he snapped.

She scoffed and flung the ass end of her now broken broom off of herself, and tried to rise to her feet. "Shite, you fucking wanker, help me up." she demanded, wincing at the pain her bitten tongue caused at speaking.

He held out his hand begrudgingly, and she rolled her eyes at his complete lack of interest to extend anything more than disdainful aide. She gripped his gloved hand and hoisted herself up from the ground. Draco sweeped his eyes over her mechanically, checking that there was no blood or broken bones. Satisfied he wouldn't have to escort her to the infirmary, he steeled his expression and folded his arms menacingly.

"Ith none of your bithnith, Raco" she grimaced in pain as she spoke. She mirrored his posture and folded her arms across her chest as well, taking note of the pain where bruises from her fall were already forming.

"Really? So on the day of Slytherin team tryouts, you suddenly decide to take flight on your broom, which you haven't done since first year, and expect me to not question you? It is most certainly my business as captain, to know why you're taking up my fucking time with your abysmal flying on my field when I have people arriving for tryouts." he drawled.

Pansy rolled her eyes again and disbelief broke Draco's mask of indifference as he threw the pieces together only a beat too late.

"'Op of our clath, my arth." she mocked, amused by his lapse in reserved posture.

"No" he said as his eyes flashed dangerously at her attempt to bait him.

Pansy smirked, and murmured a quick healing charm on her tongue. "Oh yes. Tell me Draco" she says then makes a show of scanning the field where, including herself, there were only just enough people there to fill the empty positions on the team "What position do you think you'll be giving me?" her smirk grew to a wide grin.

He squared his jaw in agitation, knowing full well by quick account, that he wouldn't have a choice but to put her on the team.

There were just enough people there to fill empty positions, since so many people from their House opted not to return to Hogwarts to complete their final year. When Voldemort was defeated, most Slytherin knew immediately that coming back to Hogwarts would prove unwise. And of course, self-preservation always won out. Those who did return either had no where else to go, or were of the few who chose no side and hid in the dungeons during the battle.

Pansy recognized his silent realization and stepped forward, leaving little room left between them. She almost lost her nerve at being so close to him again, to feel his warmth and his take in his scent after a long summer. She arched an eyebrow suggestively and spoke, making sure to meet his gaze. "Looks as though we'll be spending quite a lot of time in each other's presence, hm?" And with that she sauntered off to choose a school broom to fly on until she ordered a new one.

On her triumphant trek toward the equipment room, she thought more about the year that lay ahead. She chose a light schedule of classes so that she had plenty of time for flying. She hadn't thought about putting much into playing on the team initially, but then she determined a foolproof plan would be best. So she needed a lot of time to dedicate to spending on a broom, she needed to be good. After all, how else would she be able to achieve her end? Draco wouldn't be impressed if she simply flew around the pitch during games, no she would have to give him a reason to see her in a different light.

So wrapped in her thoughts was she, that she hadn't even noticed the fiery-haired Weasley girl striding intently her way. Pansy was pulled from her reverie when she ran directly into something solid.

"Oi, Parkinson! Watch where the hell you're going!" a smooth voice bellowed in disgust.

Pansy whipped out her wand on instinct and jammed it to the side of Ginny Weasley's throat before she'd even properly recognized her. Her eyes were stuck on creamy smooth skin where her wand met menacingly. She slowly slid her gaze up and creamy smooth skin gave way to a squared jaw clenched with fury, full soft lips, prominent cheekbones, decorated with an immense spattering of freckles that washed over a petite nose and ascended the length of the face before her. Then abruptly meeting a fiery orange hairline. Her own forest green eyes then met ocean blue, and Pansy felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Weasley." she clipped.


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy pressed her wand further, a bit miffed at her own reaction, but schooled her features immediately. "You're the one who should watch where you're going, Weasley." she stated blandly.

Ginny scoffed and without any indication she was going to strike, her broom dropped with a dull thud to the ground and she used her free hand to shove Pansy backward forcefully. Pansy went sailing to the ground with a furious grunt and Ginny stood over her body menacingly, her wand aimed right at Pansy's face. "You should have stayed home this year Parkinson." she drawled confidently. "There's no place here for your Slytherin arrogance any longer. Now run along to your wretched dungeon before I hex your arse off for foolishly thinking yourself to draw your wand on me." she finished.

Pansy blinked, her expression betraying her surprise. Before she could retort, however, Ginny kicked Pansy's snapped broom aside and strode forward in the direction of the Slytherin students after plucking her broom off the ground.

Pansy rose to her feet and groaned. "What the fuck is happening today? Stupid carrotty bitch."

After retrieving a school broom from amongst other quidditch equipment, Pansy took a moment to collect herself after the encounter with the youngest Weasley. She was furious. Who in Salazar's name did the flighty bint think she was? Damn Gryffindor! Pansy sniffed and smoothed the front of her robes.

When Pansy decided to return to Hogwarts to join the quidditch team to get closer to Draco, she hadn't thought that any of the Potter loving lot would be there. What with the war, Potty killing the slimy Voldemort, whose followers killed one of the ginger haired twins she could never tell apart. She figured Potter and his smart-mouthed Mudblood would be carted straight off to the Ministry after they received their blasted Order of Merlins or whatever shite it is you get for 'saving the world' -she scoffed distsastefully  at that thought- to be Aurors; the other third of trio, Ron Weasley, to slink off with the rest of his frumpy blood-traitor family, the damned girl included, to mourn the death of twin. Fred! Fred was the one she heard was killed. No, she surely did not think any of them to be returning. If Ginny Weasley had returned, did that mean any of the others had crawled back also? Well, that wouldn't do, she thought, as it would definitely throw a troll in her scheme. Draco always had spent more time taking the piss out of the Gryffin-dork trio than he did giving her the attention she obviously deserved. No, in fact, that would throw four trolls in her scheme. Potty, mudblood Granger, the dopey Weasel, and the tag-along Weaselette.

At that thought, she reached the pitch again, and nodded in Draco's direction. He scowled at her contemptuously. "Hullo Draco, I've got another broom." she uttered smugly, baiting him

Draco took the bait, "Indeed, you do" he grumbled darkly and averted his attention elsewhere, ignoring her.

She felt a bit put out she no longer seemed to necessitate a bit more of his walls to dissolve away with her presence. She straightened imperiously and glided past him to join the other students waiting for the tryouts to be set in motion.  
__________

Ginny watched the laconic exchange between Parkinson and Malfoy with tepid satisfaction. She was all too accustomed to seeing the sordid woman simpering at Malfoy's shenanigans throughout their previous years and found it a tad strange that they seemed to be a bit withdrawn and undemonstrative. Malfoy blew his whistle to quiet everyone and Ginny paid rapt attention. She'd almost panicked before when she ran into Parkinson, on her way to the pitch. She'd not known that the Slytherin tryouts were being held by Malfoy that day and she'd decided to enjoy the bit of warmth that was left before the autumn chill came through full-swing. She planned to fly around the pitch to ease some of her maddening thoughts of loss, grief, and loneliness, but to her dismay she ran straight into the crazy woman. She held a snapped broom and immediately concluded her plans were spoiled.

Granted, it's hard to not instantly come to that conclusion when there's a bloody wand at your throat. So irate she was at Parkinson's nerve, she almost exploded in fury. But to Parkinson's credit, Ginny wasn't ignorant enough to believe the girl wouldn't hex her, so she kept her lid on whilst still holding her ground. It was surprising enough to run into Malfoy's little doormat, as Ginny never pegged her as a woman who'd spend any time on a broom, and Ginny certainly did not appreciate surprises anymore. Always having to watch her back and worry about when the next Death Eater or Slytherin bully would fancy a go at a curse or two on someone, and then the final battle, dangerous magic flying everywhere; no, she couldn't say she was fond of surprises any longer.

Ginny sped off to the stands to survey who else, if there was anyone else, out on the pitch and that was when she realized she'd picked a bad, although possibly good, day to use the pitch. She had remembered then that it was Slytherin tryouts, and elected to watch. Ginny wouldn't ordinarily do such a thing, bit she concluded it didn't hurt to know who you're bound to be up against. Which made her wonder why Parkinson was present. So upon spying their exchange, Ginny believed she had a very close idea. Malfoy must have broken up with her over the summer.  And she'd bet all her galleons Pansy was there to be her usual overbearing self, and try at some heinous scheme to be around Malfoy.

Ginny watched their tryouts, and halfway through realized there was just enough people who showed up to fill the vacant positions on the team and couldn't help but inwardly laugh. Especially since throughout the whole ordeal, each one of them weren't all that adept at playing, Pansy particularly. She propped her feet up on the bench a level lower than her in the stands, leaning  forward casually, and spun her wand slowly back and forth between her fingers as she watched the rest of the event fixedly.  
__________

Pansy filled her plate with a light lunch from the spread in the Great Hall cheerily, though from her facial expression, you'd never be able to tell that. She was in a great mood. She pulled a few favors and some of her questions about the Pot lot were answered. She made the team, which she knew she would, otherwise she would have devised a different plan. The morning, after her collision with Weasley, was pretty smooth beyond that. 

After the tryouts, Draco settled on her as a chaser, she showered leisurely, knowing she still had a while until lunch began. As she stood under the hot spray of her shower she allowed the heavy aroma of honey and vanilla to fill her senses and steamy clouds of vapor to coax her tired muscles into relaxation. She contemplated a lot of things while taking her shower, she would have to find out if the troublesome trio had returned, and if they hadn't, why the Weasley bint returned. And that was when an idea struck her. She finished her shower and dressed quickly, applied some beauty charms, and set out on her mission.

She found out from some dumpy fourth year Hufflepuff girl, whom she saved from a certain painful curse at the wandpoint of the half-witted Alecto Carrow when Voldemort help control over Hogwarts. The girl gave her a copy of The Daily Prophet from over the summer. And that was how she found herself nibbling on some fruit and crisps, the articles hidden within an issue of Witch Weekly, and silently reading to herself at the vacant end of the Slytherin table away from prying eyes.

Apparently, as word had it, The Boy Who Won't Die was accepted as an honorary Auror in the reformed Ministry of Magic, along with his drab red haired sidekick. Further perusal also revealed that the swotty mudblood settled into her own bookstore somewhere in Wizarding London. Pansy was relieved to discover this news, which left only one mystery unsolved.

She closed the issue of Witch Weekly, folding the paper inside, and shoved it into her bag, and chanced a glance across the Great Hall. Her eyes landed almost instantly upon the red hair of Ginny Weasley.  
__________

Ginny was sitting between her friends Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil casually chatting about Seamus and his shenanigans in Transfiguration the day before. She took a greedy swig of her chilled pumpkin juice and disrupted their cheerful chatter.

"So, I wanted catch some wind this morning since I've been in such a funk lately and ran into Pansy Parkinson." she turned to Parvati, knowing Neville wasn't as receptive to gossip as her girlfriend. "Literally" she added matter-of-factly.

Parvati's eyebrows shot up "Really? What in Merlin's name was Pug-face doing at the pitch?" she asked eagerly with a hint of disbelief. Then something clicked and she gasped excitedly. "The quidditch tryouts for Slytherin were today! Oh Godric, the girl couldn't have been there for the tryouts?" she questioned before adding "Wait, in that case, why were you there?"

"I told you, I fancied a fly around the pitch. I'd forgotten all about the tryouts, however, which brings me to your first question. Yes, she was there to tryout" she replied smoothly, being careful to dodge the details of the encounter itself. "After I ran into her, I  made my way to the stands and watched. Evidently something happened between her and Malfoy because they seemed a bit, stand-offish toward each other. Pansy looked a tad more put out by it than he did, so my guess is he dumped her"

Parvati gasped "But I thought they were betrothed! Parkinson certainly spouted off about it enough through the years. So I'm to assume you're thinking she has a scheme up her sleeve, yes?"

"Well, yes, but I don't believe for a minute those two were ever betrothed. I'd always seen Parkinson being the overzealous one, Malfoy just always looked bored unless he benefited from her attention. Like the year he was put in his place by Buckbeak and she doted on him. I'm thinking she's trying to get his attention." Ginny answered and watched as Parvati absorbed her words.

"Makes sense. So what makes you bring it up, Gin?" she asked, eager for more of the rumour mill to spin in her direction.

Ginny had just taken the last bite of her sandwich and washed it down with pumpkin juice. She used a towelette to dab at her lips and folded it over, placing it beside her now empty plate. When she looked her eyes caught the topic of conversation glaring right in her direction. Ginny shot a devious grin her way and turned back to Parvati.

"Parvati, the woman barely even knows how to stop a broom midflight, much less play on a quidditch team" she jeered.

It was then that Neville chimed in, after having listened to their chat silently. "Ginny, don't do it. I know what you're planning. Don't go gallivanting in the snake pit, Gin." he petitioned.

Parvati was biting back laughter when Ginny waved him off, knowing well enough once Ginny made up her mind, there was no changing it. "Oh Merlin's pants Ginny, don't interfere!" she sided with Neville. She, however, knew her plea was falling on deaf ears when she recognized the mischievous glint in Ginny's eyes.

Ginny was amused by her housemates' expostulations and let her eyes fall back on the Slytherin table where she knew Parkinson was sitting. The dark-haired snake was still glaring at her, likely fuming silently over her devious grin she displayed just moments before. Ginny met her eyes and flashed the whites of her teeth, and spoke, still holding the witch's gaze daringly.

"Yes, Parvati, I'm going to help Pansy Parkinson."


End file.
